A Gamble
by lg6884
Summary: Finn has always done whatever he can to defend Ooo. But how can he deal with someone who knows no bounds and loves to make bets with stakes no one can resist. Will Finn be able to put a stop to this newly risen evil? Will he need a little help? Or was this the wrong foe to put it all on the line against? There's OCs, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**I'm back... again. And I'm here to give you all a new story, one where I'm loosening my metaphorical shackles of what I will/won't write again.**

**Why? Because I don't have enough on-going stories yet. **

**d: (Yeah, I almost said "Because I don't know.") :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Before Ooo, during one city's climax in the Great Mushroom War.<strong>

A man who is roughly in his' twenties is slowly, carelessly walking through the evacuating casino. While most people are trying to run out, screaming, the man is just playing with a marble and roulette wheel. The man is too submerged in his depression and self-dissatisfaction to realize that the nuke is nearing the city he's residing in. But for him it wouldn't matter. He has nothing left in his life that he finds worth living for. He had already lost the love of his life to a botched terrorists' suicide bombing, and abandoned as a child. Developed a gambling addiction when he was fourteen while living at an orphanage. And had just been fired from his job as one of the dealers at the Ace of Spades Casino. The man took a good look at himself in the reflective bit of the roulette wheel, he took a mental picture of himself, from his red-hair and partly sunburnt skin to his crooked nose and stained teeth. He hated the way he looked, the way his life went and he hated his' name, Lucky (of all things) with a passion. With all his suffering and hardships, he decided that he'd rather have a free game of roulette before he would be reduced to another charred, smoldering corpse among the body count. All he, or anyone else still inside, could do was gamble before they die. The nuke hits and, within seconds, he and the city is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, in Ice King's living room.<strong>

The Ice king is nervously sitting in his' ice-recliner. Contemplating what he should do with the offer at hand. If he succeeds then he will, at long last, bring his fictional word of fantasies (Fionna & Cake) to the real world. But this time if he fails, he will lose his' crown.

Even with his depleted sanity and mental wellness, Ice King knows he may lose everything. But he also worked too hard... for too long to come this far and then just return to his kingdom empty-handed.

Ice King spent weeks trying to conjure the right location-spell, a month trying to reach his target, and two days asleep due to total exhaustion. He May never get another chance to make a deal with this guy, the one magical being in Ooo who can do anything... as long as you have something to offer him.

Unfortunately for Ice King, the only thing he could offer was his crown. And that was out of the question. Ice King knew he could never part ways with his crown, lest he wants to lose all his powers. He'd rather be dead than lose his crown.

Ice King removed his crown, staring into the jewels embedded in his crown. Not knowing what he wants to do, Ice King began hitting himself on the forehead with his crown. Hoping the repeated blows to the head would jog some sense into his head.

"You know, that crown of yours is probably worth some serious coin. But seeing as how I haven't got all day, and you're taking an eternity to make up your mind... I'll tell you what; I'll let you press your luck. You win and I'll bring them to you. But if you come up short, then I can take whatever I want." Ice Kings guest said as he stood behind the troubled King.

"I'm not sur... okay." Ice King, without taking a second to think, said.

The _guest_ gave off a cynical grin and reached his hand out for Ice King to shake. Ice King, still clueless about just how serious this decision and its potential consequences is. Ice King quickly grasped his _guest's_ hand and shook it. As soon as Ice King touched his hand, Ice Kings entire living room became engulfed in darkness. The entire room was completely encased in blackness, surrounded by gray flames.

While in this, separate, plane; Ice King could finally see his guests appearance. The magical being had long silver/white bangs hanging in front of his covered face, a white mask skull that had two thick-vertical red streaks going over his right eye, a black spade on his left eye, a yellow glow radiating from his eyes, one black clover on his right palm, and a red diamond on his left palm.

As soon as Ice King released his grip, the room was back to normal. There was no sign of the visitor, aside from a mysterious spade shaped black box. Ice King, having no second thoughts, tore the lid off the top of the box. When he peered inside, all he could see was a pair of dice and a folded up piece of paper.

The paper read, "Roll the dice, they turn up odd you lose. They come up even, and I'll bring your fantasy world to life. - Spade"

Ice King grabbed the dice and shook them inside his enclosed hands.

* * *

><p><strong>At Finn &amp; Jake's.<strong>

"Ha ha, do it again." Jake, excitedly said.

Jake was talking about Finn's new, retractable, grass sword. Finn's had it for a few days now, never letting it go due to it having bonded with his skin, but he and Jake still get a kick out of watching it retract.

"Heh heh. Okay, okay last time." Finn, also quite happy, said.

The adoptive brothers happily watched the blades of grass surrounding Finn's wrist morph into a blade positioning its self in Finns hand. Even though they had seen it at least twenty times, their faces continued to smile with glee at the sight of the blade.

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure at first. But it's really grown on me, you know?" Finn, fully aware of the joke he just made, said.

Jake, unable to believe what Finn just said, could only moan at Finns lousy joke.

"SPECIAL-OCCASION, SPECIAL-OCCASION!" went Finns special occasion phone.

Finn, with Jake latching on to his back, looked at the collar ID. It read Ice King.

Finn reached for the phone, only to have his wrist grabbed by Jake.

"Jake." Finn, a little upset, said.

"It's probably nothing, like when he called us last week... or the week before that... or the day before that or the Tuesday before that." Jake, still holding Finn's wrist, said.

"Dude." Finn said, still in an upset tone.

But the more Finn thought about it, the more Finn realized Jake's assumption could be dead-on. Ice King had recently been calling them for nearly four weeks, trying to convince them to come over. Often asking them to help him with something. Including, on one occasion, picking him up and putting him in his bed because he was so lazy that he was lying on the floor. But then Finn thought about the possibility that Ice King might have a real reason for calling _this phones_ number.

With that thought in mind, Finn picked up the phone with his free hand.

"**Guys, guys! I need your help, get over here fast!**" Ice King said, in fear, over the phone, before the call suddenly dropped.

Hearing the sound of Ice King's voice told Finn and Jake that this wasn't a joke or excuse, but an actual plead for their help. Their expressions changed from their happy-go-lucky faces, to a very concerned face that grew more worried as the line died.

"Snaps. Jake, we need to get over there now." Finn said as he and Jake made their way to the door.

Once Finn and Jake opened the door, they were each greeted with a shot to the face. Finn felt a painful kick that likely left a shoe imprint, while Jake received a furry punch that likely loosened a few teeth and filled his sinuses with tiny hairs.

"Who are you!" a female voice demanded.

"And what are you doing in our' house." another feminine voice added.

While Finn and Jake were still sitting on the floor in pain, the two hostile visitors stepped through the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**No, this is not the end of the chapter. I just want to say, sorry for dragging this bit out. I know I try to be original, but even I at times need to succumb to clichés. So let's get the _unexpected reveal_ of who they are with the (obligatory and at this point unnecessary) description of what they look like out of the way.**

**Spoiler Alert: It's Fionna and Cake.**

* * *

><p>The one who punched Jake was a cat covered with white fur and a few coffee-colored spots, a large bushy tail, and was the exact size of Jake. The girl who kicked Finn in the face wore a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skirt, and knee-high socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top. She was also wearing a green backpack that was like Finn's, a pair of black Mary Jane shoes, and a white hat with bunny ears that, aside from her neck, face, and blonde hair sticking out in front of it, covered her entire head.<p>

But what was more interesting to Finn was her face. Beneath her' golden bangs that hung in front of it was a type of face Finn had never seen before... the face of a human girl.

"You're a..." Finn said in shock as he pointed at his' attacker.

"Cake, is he a..." the _mystery_ girl, also with a shaky voice, said to the cat.

"Human!" Finn and the _mystery_ girl exclaimed.

"Oh my glob." Jake, almost in disbelief, said.

"Now hold on boy, what are you and this dog doing in _our_ treehouse?" the cat asked, in a sassy voice as she stepped closer to Finn.

"Your house?" Jake, feeling territorial, barked.

"Ah." Finn said as he started petting the cat.

"Uh uh boy, what do you think you're doing?" the cat, with an agitated voice, said.

"I'm petting a cute kitty." Finn replied as he continued to do so, eventually gaining the cats approval by drawing a purr from her.

"Cake?" the human girl, confused by the cat's behavior, replied.

All Cake did was purr, not uttering so much as a single word.

"'Cake?'" Finn, in a surprised tone, said as he continued to pet the cat (who now snugly resided on top of his' lap).

"What a cute name for a cute cat." Finn went on to say before he continued to pet her.

_He never gets like this with me..._ Jake thought to himself.

_She never gets like this when I pet her..._ the bunny-hooded girl thought to herself.

"Hey Finn, do these two seem familiar? Kinda like that crazy story Ice King wrote about us as girls?" Jake, still staring enviously at Cake, asked.

Hearing what Jake said made Finn realize what was going on with these intruders claiming that this treehouse was theirs, why one of them is a cat named "Cake" and above all why one is a human.

"Ice King!" Finn shouted in angst.

"Ice Queen." the human girl murmured to herself.

"Uh can I talk to you?" The two humans said as they turned their heads towards each other.

"Oh but first..." they continued.

"My name's Fionna." the human girl said as she extended her' hand.

"And I'm Finn." Finn stated as he shook Fionna's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>In a dark, secluded, cave.<strong>

"So, how many were there today?" a women, casually, asked.

"Only three." the masked figure said as he ventured past the entrance and deep inside the base of the cave.

"Slow day?" the woman, whose voice came from the opposite side of a door frame, asked.

"Slow client." Spade replied as he stepped through the doorway.

Spade soon saw the woman, his woman, sitting on a red leather couch. She had brown hair that touched her shoulders, pink lipstick, and hazel colored eyes. She wore a buttoned up white shirt, a glistening red vest that reached just past her' pelvis (with a black heart design on her' back), fish-net leggings, a pair of onyx high heels, and black opera-gloves that reached all the way up to her' forearms.

"How long did he take?" She asked as she moved over a cushion, to make room for Spade.

"Until about noon." Spade said, as he sat down.

"Wow, he must've been a heavy thinker." Spade's girl said as she lifted the mask and planted a kiss on Spade's cheek.

"Knock it off Faith." Spade said with a light chuckle, as he nudged Faith away from his head.

Faith, sensing that Spade does want to fool around but is a little tired at the moment, leaned her' head down on Spades knees. A grin began to surface on Spades face.

"Don't you want to _tempt_ your' _Faith?_" Faith, in an alluring voice, asked.

Spade let out a light chuckle. "Okay, what do you want?" Spade asked.

"Nothing much..." Faith tried to pass off, purposely making a duck-face as she spoke.

"Just the last known human." Faith said with an ecstatic smile.

"It for your collection, or _something else?_" Spade, still showing signs of amusement, asked as Faith began massaging the back of his' neck.

"Both..." Faith said in a playful tone.

Spade stared into Faith's eyes as she continued to lounge with her head on his knees.

"Well do you at least know where he is?" Spade, in a childlike voice, asked.

"No, but I usually see him with that candy girl and the vampire queen." Faith, still playfully, said.

"They live far from here?" Spade asked as he signaled to Faith that he was getting up.

"Not really." Faith said as she lifted her head off of Spade's knees.

"Then I guess I'll just have to see if I can make an arrangement with them tomorrow..." Spade said as he began to stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>At the secret hide-out of the ㈚2✨ㇹ7㈖1㈛9㈞5.<strong>

"My toast landed jelly-side down!" Bufo screamed in fear.

"What are you screaming about?" Forest wizard, a tad confused, asked.

"I... I was making a toasted PB&J and, after I spread the jelly, I dropped my toast and when it hit the ground it landed jelly-side down!" Bufo, again, screamed as he began to sob.

"What's going on in here, I can hear you guys all the way at the stone altar?!" Laser Wizard demanded.

"**THE TOAST LANDED JELLY-SIDE DOWN!**" Forest Wizard screamed.

"What! He's coming!" Laser Wizard, almost traumatized, shouted out of fear.

"He must be coming to collect our' debt." Forest Wizard, literally blinded by his fear, said.

"No no no no no no... Not now, not now." Laser Wizard said as he began rocking back and forth in the air; similar to a psychopath would in the corner of a mental ward.

"What'll we do?" Bufo, about to soak his robe out of fear, asked.

"The only thing we can do... finish the ritual." Forest Wizard decided, secretly more frightened than his' colleagues.

"We can skip to step three, if the heart is pure... or innocent enough." Forest Wizard continued.

"There'd still only be enough for two of us to win... and the bet was for all three of us!" Laser Wizard, still rocking back and forth, butted.

"Aa long as all three of us are alive." Forest Wizard, biting his bottom lip, murmured.

"What are you..." Bufo was saying, before Laser Wizard shot a projectile-laser spell -dead center- through Bufo's chest.

"You think he was innocent enough..." Laser Wizard, with a tear forming in his' eye, asked with a mourning sound in his tone.

"I think so..." Forest Wizard uttered in a depressed tone.

"If this doesn't work... you let him get off easier then we will." Forest Wizard continued.

Neither one of them could believe their actions that just transpired, along with the years of bonding and getting to know Bufo they had just undone. The trio deemed each other brothers by the magical arts, and now one of them is dead; a casualty in an attempt to evade what may his and his brothers upcoming day of reckoning. Laser Wizard, mournfully, extracted Bufo's slightly charred heart. Laser Wizard felt it was only appropriate that he should take it out... seeing as how the blood was already on his' hands to begin with.

Forest wizard understood completely and, in an almost animatronic fashion, walked over to the fallen brother's body.

"I'll dig a hole... for a proper burial." Forest Wizard said as he mustered all his strength to pick up the fallen Bufo.

"I'll meet you at the altar... but before that I must plead to Glob for forgiveness." Laser Wizard, meaning every word of it, said.

* * *

><p><strong>All around The Land of Ooo.<strong>

The sun began to descend; shrouding Ooo in a large, dark shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**The next one signals/signifies the end of this chapter.**

**Have I used that one before? Can someone, anyone, tell me if I have?**

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, the darkness is already here.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Finn &amp; Jakes Fionna & Cakes.

Due to two heroes not having a place to stay, and neither duo wanting to cast the other out, an agreement was made. Finn & Jake are to sleep downstairs, in the kitchen, on the sofa while Fionna & Cake get the bed. But in exchange, the boys get to use the sleeping bag and Jake's pillow.

As he lied back on the couch, Finn felt at ease. Even if she was just a female version of him, Finn was not alone for the first time. Fionna may be no different from a girl clone of him, but because of that she could probably understand him better then anyone else in all of Ooo could.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**

**I wonder how long it'll take for me to update this one... or how often. XD**

**Here's my thoughts on what I watch:**

**TNA can go bankrupt for all I care.**

**WWE needs new management considering they're still trying to make Austin vs The Rock out of Cena vs Orton, while not doing anything significant with their' younger, hotter talent like Daniel Bryan the Wyatts or even Roman Reigns... seriously, what a waste of good talent.**

**Regular Show is partially rehashing what they did with Mordecai and Margret (only with CJ and a more relaxed Mordecai).**

**Adventure Time needs more Marceline and Time Sandwich episodes, and less of these branching stories... this season was, for the most part, a clustered mess of stories that leaked into the next episode.**

**Steven Universe needs to stop having Steven get away with whatever, honestly Finn & Jake's win percentage isn't as high as Stevens and I doubt Mordecai & Rigby's is even half of his. But I do feel that it's the latest in what may very well be the next generation of (cartoon) cartoons, which currently consists of Adventure Time, Regular Show, and now Steven Universe.**


	2. Just An Update

Hey guys, I'm kinda busy right. So aside from posting the next chapter of mine and, fellow citizen of The Innovation Nation, Nephilim King Michael's collaboration "Sleepless In Ooo" (as soon as he writes it and sends it over) I won't be working on anything right now.

But, as I'm sure you could already tell, that's not why I'm posting this update.

I've been posting on here for over a year and written many stories, so there's something I'd like to know.

Which one of my' stories do you, the public, like/enjoy reading more than the rest?

This won't determine what story I update next, but is merely something I've wanted to know. The poll is on my' profile page, for those of you who'll actually vote.


End file.
